1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most personal computers (PCs) employ a single, flat screen to display graphics and/or data thereon. The single screen is adequate for use by one person sitting nearby.
However, usually, a typical display can only be rotated horizontally and with a fixed size in the frame, and it can't satisfy the user if the user needs to sit further away from the screen.
Consequently, what is required is a display device with an expandable screen.